This invention relates to sailing harnesses and, more particularly, to a sailing harness for supporting a sailboard user during manipulation of the sail assembly while sailing.
Many different types of harnesses are known which can be worn by sailors of conventional sailing craft (i.e., those having fixed masts) to assist the sailor in "hiking out" to extend ballast through the use of a wire or rope. Harnesses of this type relieve strain that would nomally have to be taken by the sailor's arms and shoulders. Similar harnesses also are known for use with sailboards. However, because of the fundamental design and operational differences between sailboards and conventional sailboats, singificant discomfort often is experienced with such harnesses by the user of a sailboard. Specifically, present day sailboard harnesses attach above the lumbar vertebrae and work around the sailor's chest and shoulders, forcing the sailor to use the muscles of his lower back to straighten and extend his body to increase the ballast function, while manipulating the freely pivotable sail assembly through a boom or similar structure. This can result in severe lower back pain.
Other disadvantages also are inherent in present day sailboard harnesses. Without the use of a heavy, expensive spreader bar, these harnesses tend to compress the rib cage, making breathing difficult. The added weight of the speader bar increases fatigue. The hooks presently used with these harnesses permit fouling and twisting of the harness line. Perhaps most serious, a padded, full back harness can float a wearer face down, possibly causing death by drowning.